iSpy
by Akano Akira
Summary: Naruto is an agent from a top secret organisation of spies and is undercover as a student to complete his mission. However while on his mission he encounters challenges which will test him. Can he prevent himself from screwing up again? Sasunaru. Re-doing.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: iSpy**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.**

~o0o~

**Prologue**

**iSpy**

iSpy –A secret organisation which consists of spies from only the top ten percent in the world. Many spies aspire to get in but alas many fail to pass the nearly impossible tests they create to separate the geniuses among the geniuses. It takes real skill to be able to study and work there. iSpy has spies from all age groups and all species –from babies to the elderly, and all kinds of insects and animals. It's not rare for a human to have an animal or an insect as his or her partner.

The director of this organisation is Namikaze Minato –the best spy there is...so far. The new generation of spies are quickly becoming more advanced, more resilient and more skilled. It may be only a matter of time before someone overtakes him. What was once a small group of seven spies became a big organisation with over a thousand. Hence iSpy became a school and a company all in one to train the new generation of spies and to allocate missions. Whenever trouble arises, iSpy is sure to step in and take control so that world peace is preserved.

~o0o~


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: iSpy**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: characters are not mine.**

~o0o~

**Chapter 1**

**Mission**

Name: Moogi (blue Jay)

Description: Baby blue Jay of Lync (father grey Jay) and Meg (mother blue Jay).

Mission: Retrieval of Moogi from Ubin Island.

~o0o~

A car came to a halt just outside the large iron main gate of Konoha Junior College. A young boy of about seventeen wearing faded blue jeans and a hooded shirt with sneakers stepped out of the car with a large suitcase by his side. Bright blue eyes surveyed his surroundings with caution before closing the door and walking towards the gate. _Here I go. Please don't let me screw this up..._

The telecom by the side of the gate beeped and a voice called out, "state your name and business."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm a transfer student."

"Uzumaki Naruto...hold on." This was followed by a static noise so Naruto waited patiently for the guy on the other end to retrieve his particulars. Soon a beep sounded and the same guy said, "Come in."

The gate creaked open with a horrible screeching noise and the blond known as Naruto walked in. _They really need to oil that gate. A hard punch and the gate would have flown...well if the one to punch it was Tsunade. _Naruto laughed at his own joke and continued the long trek to the school.

A man wearing a white security guard uniform was at the door holding a manila folder. When he spotted Naruto he gestured for the blond to come his way and handed him the folder with instructions to the General office. He sounded exactly like the person from the telecom. With the folder in hand, Naruto said his thanks and dragged his heavy suitcase up the flight of stairs to the foyer of the school before he stopped to take in his surroundings. _This place is way too open. _The school foyer was just an open space of tiled flooring with a statue in the middle and a large elongated, staggered pond in the foreground with koi fishes in it. Trees and flowers outlined the pond and chairs in front of it for people to sit. Next to the pond were more stairs and next to that in a corner was a lobby with a single lift. Students wearing light blue uniforms walked about in front of the pond, some in groups or pairs while others by themselves, most probably to get to their next class. Naruto tried not to make eye contact with those who were looking at him. From where Naruto stood in the front of the foyer he turned to his left where a room labelled General office stood. He walked to it and pushed open the glass door and felt the cold breeze of the air conditioner. _What a relief. _Climbing many flights of stairs took toil on him on a hot day.

In the office a secretary sat behind a large desk typing away on her computer. Behind her was a door that was labelled 'Principal'. When she heard the door open, she looked up and saw a blond haired boy with eyes the colour of the sky looking at her. She put a smile on her face and greeted him.

"Good morning, how may I help you?"

"I'm Naruto and I just transferred here," Naruto handed her the manila folder he carried and she took it from him and opened it. Inside contained his particulars. She searched the school's system till she found his name and started filling it in. While typing she addressed Naruto.

"So you were from Suna. That's quite far from here. Did you move?"

"...Nope something happened there and I didn't want to associate myself with that school anymore. Besides this school is near Ubin island," she paused in her typing to look at Naruto who was clearly avoiding her gaze. She went back to typing after awhile. She finished typing and printed out something. The piece of paper was handed to the blond and he scanned it.

"That's your time table for all your lessons. Follow it and you shouldn't be late to class. Behind is a map of the school. Use it to find your way around or you can ask any of the students. I'm sure some are nice enough to give directions."

_Some? What does she mean by that? _Naruto contemplated her choice of words but let it go in order to listen to the other instructions she was giving. Apparently he was a given a shared dorm room and it was situated behind the school. He was to take his belongings there and settle in for today. He would start class tomorrow.

Naruto dragged his suitcase up the gravelled road to the dorms at the top of the hill. They were divided into twenty six buildings with letters to number them. He was put into building X. Making his way to the far corner of the road; he dragged his suitcase along while looking at his map.

Building X turned out to be the most 'colourful' building of all. Everywhere he looked graffiti decorated the white exterior of the building. Since it was the furthest dorm building and hidden by all the other dorms, it was nearly impossible to get caught by teachers so students display their artwork whenever no one was around. Naruto wasn't concerned about the building's condition but more about the location of it. He considered this building to be the best since he could sneak out without anyone noticing. Plus when he turned to his right, he spotted the island he mentioned earlier to the secretary. Konoha Junior College was situated near the sea and so many islands can be viewed from there. The one right smack in the middle, the largest one among them all, was the target of the blond from now on. _It's time to start my mission._

~o0o~

The alarm clock rang and a blond head appeared from beneath the blankets. He slept well for most of the night till about three in the morning when the creative painters came out to do more graffiti...

The sound of them shaking their spray cans and laughing echoed in the silent but windy night and even travelled all the way to his room on the tenth floor. Since he couldn't go back to sleep any time soon he decided to plan. _Okay so tomorrow morning I'll go to school like a normal teenager but then at night before these 'artists' come here I'll sneak out to get the scope of the school and a way to get to the island. I'll need to lay low and be cautious for the rest of the school semester if I want this to be a success. _Naruto's heart twinge at that thought.

He got up from bed and searched for his wallet. He pulled out a folded piece of paper and smoothened out the wrinkles. Familiar faces of his friends from Suna smiled up at him. He smiled wistfully and reminisced. The real reason he transferred here was because he blew up on his last mission and paid the price. While on his mission, he was forced to give out his real identity and because of that he was forced to wipe the memories of all his close friends. Unable to handle the fact that they have no memories of him anymore, he requested to be transferred. Now in Konoha, he made a resolution. _I won't be careless again._ The sound of the spray cans and laughter died down by then and he took one last look at the photograph before putting it away and going back to sleep...

He went to the fridge he had in the room and took out a carton of milk before pouring it into a bowl of coco crunch duo. He scooped a mouthful of the cereal and chewed while finding his blue uniform. He opened the cupboard and was not surprised to find two sets in there just like the secretary had said yesterday. He took one set and began to iron them while eating. After finished ironing them he set them on his bed carefully so it doesn't get crumpled and put the bowl into the sink to be washed later. When all that was done, he grabbed his towel and went to bathe. His toiletries were already set in the bathroom from yesterday. He spent all day unpacking all of his things except for his clothes so that today he didn't have to go through the trouble of ransacking his suitcase for them this morning.

All dressed smartly in his uniform, he grabbed his Adidas school bag with all his school things and locked the door behind him. On his way to the lift, he decided to take the stairs instead because they only had one lift per building and it was slow. Deciding he would be downstairs before the lift even made it halfway to his floor, he took his time going down. This early in the morning not many people would be up so he could be inconspicuous in getting to school.

~o0o~

_Room 03-03...Ah here it is. _Naruto stood outside his homeroom inspecting it from the outside. As he would have guessed, most of the tables and chairs were all over turned and the board wasn't even cleaned. The windows by the corridor had no glass so it was just the frame. People could just jump in and steal whatever like that. Luckily the windows on the other side of the room were grilled so no one could actually jump through them if they want to. The doors were squeaky when Naruto opened it and it grated on his ears. _How are we supposed to study in this place? _ Deciding to ignore it, he chose a desk by the far corner closest to the window on the other side of the room and waited.

It was now eight thirty and class started at nine. Deciding to pass the time with reading his manga, he bent to pick one out from his bag on the floor when three guys walked into class. He observed them from the corner where he sat while finding his manga.

The shortest one had short raven hair and deathly pale skin with an emotionless face. He wore multiple black gel bracelets on his left arm. The one next to him was slightly taller, long haired and a brunette with pale, pupil-less lavender eyes. He wasn't emotionless but he didn't look to be any easier to get along with like his friend. He too wore gel bracelets but on his right arm. The one in the middle that seemed to be their leader was the tallest and had raven hair like the first guy but it spiked up at the back like a duck's butt and had bangs framing his pale face. He didn't wear any jewellery though like his two lackeys. Naruto watched as they took a seat at the back of the class closest to the glassless window. _What a weird bunch. They look like trouble though so best not to cross paths with them. _Naruto continued reading his manga.

A few minutes later another group of students came in. This group was a stark contrast to the one before. While the first group was dark and mysterious, this one was loud and vibrant. This group was made up of three girls and one boy. Naruto watched them from behind his manga. The only guy there had wild brown hair styled similar to Naruto's. His tanned cheeks were adorned with upside down triangles and when he grinned, his sharp fangs showed. He was laughing while telling the other girls a joke. _He must be a playboy. _He turned to the three girls who were laughing along with him at his joke. One was blond like him but her blonde was paler and her long hair was tied into a high ponytail. Her eyes were as blue as ice, not like the sky. Her pinkette friend had jade green eyes with short hair that fell to just above her shoulders. Their other friend was raven haired with pale, pupil-less lavender eyes. _I wonder if she is related to the guy before. _All four of them wore the same necklace but different in colour. A long cylinder looking crystal dangled from a black chain with two identical spherical balls by its side. The guy's was green while the girls' were white. They sat on the seats closest to the teacher's desk, which were several rows in front of Naruto. Their chattering carried all around the silent classroom.

All throughout his observation, not one of them noticed his stare. _I guess my presence must be hidden pretty well._ Just as Naruto was about to go back to reading, a loud yelp was heard. He looked up and right in front of him the guy with the triangle tattoos was rubbing his head. He turned around with a heated glare and glared at the occupants on the other side of the classroom.

"What the fuck was that for you asshole?" he yelled as he picked up the empty water bottle that Naruto assumed was what hit his head. He prepared to throw it back but was held back by the blonde girl.

"Neji that wasn't very nice. Apologise to Kiba," the girl with the raven hair spoke in a gentle voice.

The one who looked similar to her turned his head away and Naruto assumed he was Neji. Naruto thought he was going to further ignore them until he said, "he shouldn't be flirting right in front of me then."

"Flirting? I was telling a joke man! How the hell is that considered flirting, huh?" the enraged guy Naruto assumed was Kiba retaliated.

Neji decided to ignore them again. Kiba gave up and turned back to the girls with an angered look. Naruto looked on in amusement then went back to reading.

~o0o~

"Class from today on, we will have a new student with us. Can the student please come forward to introduce himself?" the teacher looked around, searching for said student.

Naruto pushed his chair behind him and stood up to walk to the front of the class. The girls squeaked because they didn't notice him before and was shocked by his sudden appearance. The guys although they tried their best to hold in their surprise wasn't very successful with holding back their curiosity so they craned their necks to get a better look at him. When he reached the front of the class he turned to them and looked up. The girls crooned. He even heard the word 'bishounen'. He chuckled in his head.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I just transferred from Suna Junior College. I like to eat ramen and read manga. I don't really dislike anything yet so..." while he introduced himself the class was abuzz. Girls thought he was an easy going guy so it makes it easier for them to get along with him. Plus he was a bishounen along with Sasuke so he was clearly becoming popular. The guys thought he was just another competition for them to get the attention from the girls they like so they really don't hold a high regard of him.

Naruto ended his introduction with small bow and returned to his seat. Once there he hid himself again. The noises in class died down as the teacher began her lesson. All throughout lesson Naruto didn't notice a pair of onyx eyes fixed on him. He was too busy looking out the window.

~o0o~

**AN: believe it or not this story came to me in a dream! Of course it wasn't the characters of Naruto in my dream but some other ppl. Hahahah I just had to write about it cos it's interesting so here it is. Hope you like it so far C: leave a review if you do plsXD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: iSpy**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: characters are not mine.**

~o0o~

**Chapter 2**

**Watching you**

In the dead of night, Naruto left his room with his black Nike bag and snuck out in the direction of the sea. All through class he had been thinking of a way to find get to the island however he came with nothing. Nonetheless he still made his way to the sand covered beach the school was situated beside and walked up to the fence surrounding the school. _It figures the school management would surround the school with wires fencing to keep the students away from the sea. _Naruto rolled his eyes and scaled the fence easily. Just as he was about to make his way out to the sedge of the water he was stopped by a familiar voice. He turned around and found four silhouettes behind the fence. When he focused his vision he recognised them to be Kiba, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. He congratulated himself in being able to remember their names when they introduced themselves to him that morning in class.

"What are you doing out there? How the fuck did you even get there?" Kiba asked with curiosity mixed with caution in is voice.

"I climbed over duh," Naruto silently cursed in his head. He wasn't supposed to be found out! _How could I have not sensed them approaching!_ He turned around hoping they'd get the hint and leave him alone and pray they won't report him to the authorities. He really didn't need to be transferred out again. Plus he didn't want to get in trouble with his father. He was disappointed when he heard the sound of the fence rattling and quickly turned around to see the idiot Kiba trying to climb the fence with the three girls watching.

"What do you think you're doing?" Naruto exclaimed with shock lacing his words.

"I'm trying to climb the fence duh!"

"You don't know the first thing about climbing a fence! Get down before you hurt yourself!" Naruto was seriously debating continuing with tonight's objective with so many distractions now. Soon enough he gave up and headed back to climb back into school.

Once on the other side he glared at the annoying guy and slammed him against the fence, "You just wasted my time buddy."

"Hey we just saw you while painting the wall and thought you might want company. Besides, not many people wake up in the middle of the night to go fishing."

"I wasn't going fishing idiot I was –" Naruto abruptly stopped before he said anything unnecessary. He let go of the other and walked back to building X. The other's followed along silently. In their mind they were scared they had interrupted in something important.

"So the graffiti on the wall were all by you guys?" Naruto enquired.

The four of them made affirmative sounds and waited to be spoken to again, "okay then let's make a deal. I don't tell on you to the teachers so you don't either alright?" he flashed them a big smile, teeth and all.

Kiba and the girls looked at each other and nodded. If they were told to the teachers they would be in deep trouble. They continued the silent trek to building X.

Along the way Kiba and the others decided to fill the silence with questions. Naruto found out that they stayed in building Y, a block away from where he stayed. They confessed that all the graffiti on building X were done by them because they felt that they had to leave their mark somewhere. They couldn't do it at their building because it was right in the middle of the walkway where everyone could see. Building X was rumoured to be haunted because it was the closest building to sea and the neighbouring islands. Rumours said that spirits from Ubin Island and the other islands would roam the night and sometimes cross over into school. Some students swore they felt chills and see drifting things whenever they come down to the beach at an ungodly hour in the night. Naruto just listened to them talk but didn't believe a thing they said about ghost. Sure the thought of them gave him the chills too but he was up at an ungodly hour wasn't he, so where were they?

At the entrance to building X they said their goodbyes and promised to see each other in school the next day. On the way up to his apartment, again taking the stairs, Naruto contemplated the four. They weren't bad company but they were dangerously close to uncovering his secret. If he made anymore blunders like tonight he can kiss his license goodbye. So from tomorrow onwards he would have to double his efforts of taking caution. _I'll just have to get there another way then...I didn't have a clue of how to get there anyway unless in a boat but there isn't any here._

Naruto sighed in frustration.

~o0o~

The sound of someone knocking the door woke Naruto from his slumber. Then he realised he was nowhere near the door so he looked up to see his homeroom teacher knocking on his table top. He smiled sheepishly and stretched.

"Naruto I know it's hard for you to adjust to the difference between here and Suna but please can you not sleep in class. You will miss vital information for your upcoming test!" the teacher scolded Naruto but he paid no heed.

"I know what you're teaching already miss. I learnt it all in Suna." He gave a winning smile which had the girls seating close to him blushing, the teacher included.

"Still...fine then go to the board and solve the questions," apparently the teacher was not convinced and not affected greatly by his smile. _Damn it._

Naruto made his way to the board and started on the first question. The first one was easy. It was a question on titration and it tests one about their knowledge on mole concept. Naruto solved it in five minutes flat.

The next one was on chemical bonding. It asked for the reason for the difference in melting point. The blond spy answered it correctly and in detail in three minutes.

The last question was a bit tricky nonetheless Naruto solved it just fine. It tests one on their knowledge of the periodic table and the atomic radius of the atoms down the group and across a period.

Putting down the marker Naruto turned around to see the teacher stunned. The questions on the board were supposed to be taught in their next lesson but she wrote it down to give the students a few pointers on how to answer them. She hadn't had a chance to tell them yet and still her newest student managed to answer them correctly. She was speechless.

Naruto returned to his seat trying to hold in his laughter. _The look on her face was PRICELESS! Hahahahahah! Okay Naruto calm down._ He returned to gazing out the window and the teacher didn't bother him for the remaining of class. Again the blond failed to feel the intense gaze from a certain raven haired guy sitting on the opposite side of the class from him.

~o0o~

"Sasuke you've been staring at him for the most of class. Stop being a coward and talk to him already," Neji stated, irritated with his friend's behaviour. Sai nodded his head in agreement, putting on his fake smile.

Sasuke simply glared at them. Normally he would have chewed off their heads for even implying that he was a coward but then he was too busy observing his newest obsession; a certain blond beauty. From the moment the raven laid eyes on him, he could never bring himself to look away. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to the guy; it's just that he didn't know how. Normally other people were the ones, who wanted his attention, not the other way around. So now Sasuke was at a lost. _Hn, I'll just have to wait for the right time then. _And he will no matter how long it takes.

The bell rang signalling the start of the break period. Sasuke stood while packing his things, all the while keeping a sense of the blond's presence. The blond has a knack for disappearing all of a sudden. He packed his things a little slower, stalling for time so the blond could leave class first. When he did leave, he followed, Neji and Sai keeping up with him. When the blond didn't head in the direction of the cafeteria or canteen like the other students were doing, Sasuke became curious. _He's going back to the dorms. _

"Sai, Neji. I left something in my room I need to go get it. I'll meet you in class later," he thought there was no point meeting them at the canteen or cafe since break was only for half an hour. Without waiting for their reply, he took off in a dignified manner as all Uchiha were supposed to.

Sasuke followed the blond from a distance, careful to not be noticed by him. The blond could be really receptive sometimes. Yesterday he witnessed how he had caught the guy beside him red handed before he even threw his paper ball. He knew the blond had been asleep but when the other guy took aim at his head, he woke up and turned to face him with a big grin on his face. _'Caught ya,' he'd said. _It still amazed him however he wasn't going to admit that aloud, ever.

In his musings of the past he didn't notice the blond disappear from his sight. Looking around he couldn't find him anywhere. The sound of someone kicking a stone away alerted him to a presence behind him. Then a voice spoke.

"What are you following me for Uchiha?" he turned around and saw the blond behind him, hands in his pockets and looking relaxed like he'd been there for quite some time. _Shit._

~o0o~

Naruto knew he was being followed from the moment he left class. He also knew who was following him. He wasn't stupid. He knew the Uchiha had been observing him for a while now for reasons unknown to him. It amazes him that he could even take notice of him when he was hiding his presence. Along the way back to his dorm to do some thinking of his mission, he glanced back discretely to see what the raven was doing. _He seems to be lost in thought. Better act quickly. _With that Naruto made a quick turn and fell in the shadows of the buildings. He came up behind the Uchiha, stopping for a while to observe him, and hid his hands in his pockets before speaking up.

"What are you following me for Uchiha?" as the raven headed boy turned around, Naruto thought, _man can people just leave me alone already! I need to proceed with the mission for God's sake! _The other took his time answering so Naruto waited.

"...Who said I was following you dobe," it was true, he was being an idiot. Though Sasuke will admit that he may be smart book wise; he wasn't smart in anything else he did. Like now for example, he could have taken his opportunity to make his escape, instead he stayed to question him.

Naruto's eye twitched, "well **teme**, if you won't answer me fine but stop following me! And stop staring at me in class, it's creeping me out!" with that Naruto walked pass the raven and continued to building X. Sasuke turned around and followed after him, keeping pace. There's no point keeping his distance since he was found out anyway.

Naruto turned to the side to look at him while walking and said, "Didn't I say to stop following me teme!"

"You did? When was that?" Sasuke smirked when the blond let out a frustrated growl and walked ahead. He caught up soon after.

When they reached building X Naruto climbed the stairs two at a time without waiting for the raven. _Maybe I can lose him on the way. _Unfortunately for him, the raven managed to keep pace on the stairs too. When they finally reached Naruto's door, he just stared at it defeated. Sasuke after seeing his expression smirked smugly and said, "Aren't you opening the door?"

Naruto sighed in defeat and just let him into his room. _I'll just pretend that he's not there. Not like he knows what I'm doing back here anyway...why the hell are all the people here so persistent? _he left the door open as he made his way to his room to think.

Sasuke closed the door behind him and took a look around. The room was just like all the others. The door opened to a narrow walkway where there's a shelf by the side to place footwear. Naruto has his filled with all kinds, from school shoes to diving booties. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that. He walked through the walkway to come to the 'living room'. It was just a small space with a small coach facing an old coffee table. Behind the coach was a door he guessed was the bathroom. Next to it was another door which was left ajar. Sasuke saw the blond lying on his bed with his left hand covering his eyes from the sun while the other left dangling from the side of the bed. He stared.

"I thought I told you not to stare anymore too," Naruto turned his face to make eye contact.

"Again I ask you, when was that? And did you come back here just to lie down?" he smirked again when Naruto swore. Making the blond frustrated was his new favourite hobby. Sasuke came into the plain room and took a seat at the computer chair.

"Stop asking so many questions...and I'm skipping classes if you wanna know so badly..." he didn't know why he admitted that. If he told on him, he's a goner. He sat up and leaned against the side of his cupboard which was next to his bed.

"Hn, didn't know you were a rebel. Are you going to join the rebel gang now and trash the school?" Sasuke was amazed at himself. He had never in his life spoken as much as he had in that single day. He was cracking jokes too!

Naruto was confused, "Who?"

"Right you haven't met them. They're still having suspension for all the shit they pulled last time. The overturned tables in the classrooms were their doing." Sasuke explained again amazed he had said so much. _It must be something about him just makes him easy to talk to. _

Naruto nodded and looked out his window. Ubin Island can be seen from his room. It makes it easier for him to concentrate on his mission. However it also builds up the stress in him because he hasn't found a way to get there yet. He sighed again. _Maybe the teme can help me. _He didn't know if he can trust him completely but if he was staying in his room to skip class with him Naruto didn't think he was so bad.

He pointed out the window to Ubin Island and said, "You see that Island, the one in the middle? How would you go there if you don't have a boat?" Naruto smirked, positive that the raven wouldn't have a satisfactory answer. _He thinks I'm dumb huh. We'll see._

Sasuke looked at the Island then back at the blond and replied, "I'd wait to go with the school on the school trip." Naruto's smirk became a scowl. He had an answer that annoying know-it-all. Then he thought, _school trip?_

"What school trip?"

"Every end of the year the school organises a year end trip to Ubin Island for a three day two night camp. All is allowed to go provided the promotion criteria is met and that is to pass two out of three of your major subjects and one contrasting minor subject." Naruto nodded in understanding after the explaination. _It sounds easy enough. I just need to pass chemistry, maths and literature. It's the __**duration **__that's the problem. _

"There's no other trip there which are earlier?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Unless you're a teacher then no. The teachers will be going there next month to check out the camp site for safety." Naruto nodded his head again and looked out the window longingly while biting his bottom lip. Sasuke found that very distracting. He forced himself to look away.

"Why do you want to go there so badly?" Sasuke took to looking around Naruto's room. It was plain like all the other dorms. The cupboard was placed in between the bed and the window against the wall. He sat on a computer chair which was in front of a small desk with Naruto's closed laptop. Next to it, in the corner, was a bookshelf with all of Naruto's school books and a book about birds. He walked to it and took that from the shelf to read.

Naruto became defensive still looking out the window, "who said I wanted to go there. I was just asking." _Man, keep it together Naruto! Relax! Grrr this mission is more annoying than I thought. _When he heard the sound of pages ruffling he turned around.

"Hey! Who said you could read that?" Naruto got off the bed to retrieve his book but Sasuke held it out of reach. Since he was taller than Naruto by a whole head, Naruto couldn't reach it even if he tiptoed.

"What are you hiding?" Sasuke stooped to Naruto's level and looked into his eyes, "You always seem to be in your own world and you get defensive very easily. What are you scared of?"

A memory of Naruto's old friends flashed through his mind and his heart gave a pained thump, "I'm scared I'll be left alone again." Naruto didn't realised he had whispered it loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

Sasuke stared at him after he admitted that. Naruto's eyes weren't the same bright sky blue. It was clouded and dark. Obviously he hadn't meant to say that out loud because he was lost in thoughts but it surprised the raven nonetheless. A guy like him who keeps pushing people away was scared to be alone. Something must have happened in his past for him to feel that way.

"Then stop pushing people away and let them befriend you." Naruto snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Sasuke speak. He hadn't realised he had answered the raven's question aloud.

Instead of replying Naruto went back to his bed to lie down. Sasuke went back to the computer chair to continue reading the book on birds. They remained like that, in total silence, until dinner time when they headed to the canteen to buy food.

~o0o~

**AN: Whooo! I didn't expect to finish this chapter so fast. Heehee~ happy reading! Leave a review if you like the story so far C: Yes I admit Sasuke and Naruto are a little too ooc in this story :C but oh wells...**


End file.
